Lucifer
Lucifer is one of the main antagonists in the series. He is a fallen angel and the Prince of Hell. He is also the youngest among the prime archangels, and the fourth out of the six leading angels. Personality Cunning, sly, and sadistic, Lucifer fits the standards of what you'd expect from the leader of the demons. He is cold, cruel, and unfeeling towards his people, and demands to gain power more than allies. He enjoys violent activities such as torturing and murdering, and has psychotic tendencies whenever he gets the opportunity to actually hurt someone. He is often seen to be quiet, yet when he talks, it often doesn't mean anything nice. He is straightforward and obsolete with his decisions. He always chooses to be in control, and often gets what he wants. He is disobedient and mischievous, even if he is ordered to something necessary. Due to having two failed marriages, Lucifer struggles in handling a successful romantic relationship (it was also inferred that he had no interests in his two ex-wives). Unlike his former friend, Sewa, he has no idea what "love" necessarily means, and is often dumbfounded whenever she mentions it to him. According to her, Lucifer was "all bark but no bite", deepening the confusion of the fallen archangel. He was not always like this. Lucifer was once an archangel, even being God's right-hand man, before he became greedy and hungry for power, to be thrown out and sent down to Hell to be tasked to punish sinners in the afterlife. Appearance In his designed concept art, Lucifer has ash blonde hair, and bluish-green eyes. He usually dones clothes that resemble a military general uniform, with Leodegrance's flag patched on his chest pocket. He wears a silver upside-down cross necklace. He wears black leather boots. In his casual attire, he wears a black leather jacket folded to his elbows, with a white shirt under it. He still wears the necklace. He has black pants, strapped with numerous belts, with another cross designed to it. He has black sneakers. He is planned to be very, very handsome, since he should be seen as really attractive yet really psychotic at the same time. Relationships Abaddon Lucifer's long-time butler and father-figure in Hell. Abaddon has been his loyal ally ever since he was a child, from Heaven to the pandemonium. Hanamichi Sewa Lucifer's former closest confidant, they currently carry a strained relationship with eachother. In the past, they often competed with eachother, rivalling who was better at this and that (with Lucifer winning, as expected). History ??? Abilities ??? Trivia * Lucifer, just like the demon he is based after, is the prince of Hell and was one of God's archangels and children. He was punished severely after going against God, being sent to Hell with the task of leading nefarious demons. * His human name is still under proccessing. The possible first names are: "Gumo", "Zen", or "Shino". * Out of all the brothers, Lucifer hates Michael the most, due to him being the eldest and the "golden child". * Out of all the brothers, Lucifer surprisingly gets along with Cupid the most. * Just like how demons react when their tails are pulled, Lucifer and the other archangels react whenever their wings are touched. * He reveals that angels' halos are detachable, as he threw his at Gabriel in a Heavenly Meeting Skit, and even used a stranger's halo as a ring-fishing rod when he and his brothers had a family day. Category:Male Antaganists Category:Special Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Archangels Category:Demons Category:Male Characters